


Bearing a Joyful Burden

by aidansidhe



Series: Dreams Come True [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Settled joyfully in matrimony, two huntresses vie for the greatest job imaginable.





	Bearing a Joyful Burden

“Aw, c’mooon. I would look super cute all preggers! I mean. I could wear my cloak and put a little bitty cloak around my belly! Ooh Ooh! I could even make a super secret belly protector with guns and rockets!”

A resounding thud rang out through the kitchen at Rose Manor. “And that’s partially why I think I should be the one to carry our daughter.”

Ruby blinked, “Daughter? Super sure about that?”

Nodding tiredly, Weiss explained for the umpteenth time, “Yes. As neither you nor I are of the male gender and thus do not possess the chromosomes necessary to create a male offspring, every child we have will be a little girl.”

“Whatever you say, Weiss!”

Tugging her hair, Weiss grimaced, “And I’m going to have to explain this again in three days. I just know it. Either way, you had an amazing mom and weird yet acceptable maternal sister figure. I… I did not have such a luxury as you well know. I just… I have to do this. I have to prove that Willow Schnee’s behavior is an aberration.”

Scratching her head, Ruby blinked, “But… either way, we’re the mom. Sooo, I mean. Does that really play into it?” She leaned in, trying to see Weiss’ face hidden behind a curtain of hair. “Weiss?”

She reached down to tilt her wife’s face so she can see her eyes. Ruby blinked and stepped in for a tender hug when she saw her beloved’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “Hey.. hey… Shh… It’s alright, sweetie. I was just throwing out options.” She laid a kiss tenderly on Weiss’ brow. “You will be the greatest mom Remnant has ever seen, and when our little girl is born and we hold her for the first time, you all tired and radiant from giving birth and me with my broken hand from when you crush it telling me how it’s my fault, we will be a family. Nobody, not your dad, not your mom, not that dead hag Salem, or anybody will be able to say you are unfit.”

She gazed lovingly into her lover’s crystalline blue eyes, “Our little Rose.” She smiled softly, “Crystal Rose.”

Weiss sniffed delicately and wiped away her tears. “Crystal… I like it.”

Ruby suddenly sat upright, “Oh fudgebuckets. I need to make a few calls.”

Surprised, Weiss leaned back in shock, “R-Ruby?”

“BE RIGHT BACK! GOTTA CALL BLAKE AND NORA AND CALL DIBS ON CRYSTAL!”

Smiling at the retreating cloud of rose petals, Weiss closed her eyes and rested a hand on her stomach. “I can’t wait…”


End file.
